


I Suppose I've Fallen for You

by Magical_Persona



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluffy Porn, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: Crowley knows angels don't always do the whole 'sex thing.' He cares for Aziraphale and wants to make sure his first time is on the angel's terms. The last thing Aziraphale needs is being forced into something he doesn't want simply because he thinks it's what they should be doing.I wrote this as I was watching the last episode. There has been no beta.





	I Suppose I've Fallen for You

Aziraphale was trapped between the wall and a demon. Though, to be completely fair to the much too warm creature pressed against him, ‘trapped’ probably wasn’t the correct word. He was here, completely of his own volition. And truth be told if he wanted to be free he only had to say the word. There was something well...sinful about the way Crowley’s body was pressed against him.

The way he could feel the heat seeping through his clothing, despite the layers. The way Crowley’s face was so close. The way their raspy breath hung between them. The way sulfur took over every other scent in the vicinity. It was downright intoxicating. Better than the best alcohol money could buy.

“Crowley,” he hated how the word caught in his throat. Like he was choking on it. He placed his hands on the demon’s shoulders. In that moment his eyes were looking everywhere except the demon’s face. He couldn't bring himself to look into those bright yellow eyes. Even the thought made him nervous. In the 6,000 years they had known each other he had never been nervous of the demon. Yet, here, in this moment, that was the dominant, overbearing emotion.

Crowley gently cupped Aziraphale’s face. “Angel, we can stop if you want.”

The angel dug his nails into Crowley’s leather jacket. “No, I’m...this is fine. I’ve just, never done this before.”

Crowley chuckled, it was a warm sound that Aziraphale had come to associate with comfort in their long years together. The warmth blossomed in his heart. He knew what it was. Love. This was love. He had encountered it many times, though accepting the love was his own took longer to process. Even more so when he found out it was for the demon before him now.

“I know,” his voice was gentle as he ran a hand through the angel’s perfect curls. He’d have to do something about that. Perfection was not allowed in this house.

“How could you possibly know what I do in my spare time?” Aziraphale felt the red hot color of shame rising to his cheeks.

“Please,” Crowley placed a chaste kiss to the angel’s lips. “I’m evil, Love. Not stupid. You’re an angle running a bookshop. I don’t imagine you go around courting people.”

“Have you?” Aziraphale sounded so small.

In that moment it took all of Crowley’s strength not to wrap the angel in a hug. This was something he wasn’t used to. They hadn’t been living together long, hell half of their things were still unpacked. But Aziraphale almost always had a quiet confidence about him. Even when he was unsure of the actions his decisions would bring he held himself in such high esteem. To hear him sound so close to breaking hurt.

“Proper courting isn’t my thing,” Crowley replied, resisting the urge to drag his knee across Aziraphale’s crotch. “I am a demon, after all.” He curled a finger through one of those beautiful golden locks. “I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I promised you that I’d keep you safe from my kind. That includes me, yeah?”

“Yes, I recall you saying something of the sort,” he replied leaning into the touch. Having Crowley’s hands on him was always one of the best feelings. It was times like this where Crolwey was the one keeping Aziraphale grounded. Times like these where he didn't feel the need to adhere to standards. Where it could just be the two of them.

“May I keep going?” He wanted to grumble about proper grammar, but there would be time for that later. Right now the only thing that mattered was the angel pressed against him.

Demon body temperature tended to run higher, on average than that of an angel. It had to compensate for hellish temperatures and evil tendencies. That difference was more obvious now, with their bodies this close together.

“Please,” the word had barely left his mouth before their lips were pressed together.

He was surprised, but shouldn’t have been, when Crowley pushed the long coat from the angel’s shoulders. It fell to the floor with a dull thud. He could feel his legs starting to shake with anticipation, as though holding himself up was no longer a viable option. He had been waiting for this moment for...longer than he wanted to admit. Now, with the end of the world averted they could finally be together.

Crowley laced his fingers into that curled blonde hair giving the illusion of no escape. There was always the option to walk away from this. He could easily tell Crowley he’d made a mistake. He wasn’t really up to this, but then the demon pulled their hips together with a hiss. Something unfamiliar shot through Aziraphale. Gasping in both surprise and pleasure he broke their kiss.

Crowley laughed. It started as a low rumble, deep in his chest before reaching the air as a musical sound. “We’ve barely started and you’re already hard. I suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting then, should I?”

Aziraphale didn’t have time to respond before Crowley dropped to his knees mouthing at the bulge now forming in his pants. The angel’s head fell back against the wall with a gasp as one hand found its way to Crowley’s styled hair. The fell uselessly to his side. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt Crowley’s breath, hot and heavy where he never could have imagined it would be. There was no way he would have ever considered this a possibility when they first spoke of their arrangement all those centuries ago. Yet, here they were.

Crowley kneeling before him as the demon pulled a hardening cock from the confines of the angel’s pants. With Aziraphale leaning heavily against the wall, trying to keep his breathing steady. Even as the wet heat of Crowley’s mouth enveloped him. For a moment that was all he could think about. The way Crowley’s tongue moved expertly. How it seemed to wrap around the throbbing member as the demon’s head bobbed. Just when Aziraphale thought he might be able to get his thoughts in some kind of order Crowley began in earnest.

Up until that point Crowley had been watching for any sign that this was a bad idea. Demon and angel feuds set aside, of course. Luckily, Aziraphale seemed to be enjoying himself. With the angel’s hand tightening in his hair Crowley was beginning to feel himself growing as well. He was familiar enough with his own body to know how long he would be able to stay in these tight leather pants. Right now, he was content to focus on the angel in his mouth.

Crowley slowly ran his fingers along the inside of Aziraphale’s legs still not having removed his pants quite yet. He wanted to take this slow. As slow as he could at any rate. Aziraphale was his and his alone. No one else had nor would ever see this sight. It was for him and him alone. He was going to cherish every second he got.

There was a small noise from the angel above him and the demon froze. His bright, nearly glowing snake eyes looked up with hesitation and maybe a hint of concern that he would deny when this was all said and done. What he saw was something special.

Aziraphale had his head against the light beige wall, mouth open and panting. The angel’s back was arched and his free hand looked as though it was trying to clutch at anything it could find. Though, rather unfortunately for it there was only air and the wall. Crowley took a moment to commit the sight to memory. He had never seen his angel look so perfectly undone before and he didn’t want to forget it any time soon.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale’s pants to the ground, returning to his earlier movements. He could feel his angel shaking below him as he slowly pulled to the tip and gave a hard suck before taking the angel to the back of his throat. It was then that he felt the angel's legs shaking. The poor thing was probably going to fall any minute now if he kept this up. He allowed himself a moment of pride.

“C-Crowley, I can’t stand,” the words were broken and higher pitched than the demon expected. Which meant they were perfect.

Crowley pulled away, sitting back on his heels and admiring the sight before him. Aziraphale was beautiful. Truly a work of art people would pay millions for. The angel’s chest rose and fell while his cheeks were tinted a lovely shade of red. Crowley rose slowly, throwing one of Aziraphale’s arms over his shoulders as he did.

“No worries, I’ll just have to carry you then,” and with that the demon was holding his world in his arms. Crowley certainly looked to be the smaller of the two, but he was by far the stronger. And at this moment the most confident. Not to mention any chance Crowley had to embarrass his angel he was going to take.

Aziraphale chose this moment to bury his head in Crowley’s shoulder. Being carried bridal style was nothing new for the angel. He had allowed Crowley to carry him like this a few times. Mostly, to see the pure happiness that crossed the demon's face. What bothered him about this moment was how on display he felt. He was unused to so many feelings coursing through him at a time. He was slowly getting used to the love and confoundment that came with Crowley. The shame, want, and overwhelming need were all new. He needed Crowley now more than ever. All he wanted to do was kiss the demon and never let him go. He needed them to be breathing the same air forever. The feeling was so consuming it made his face red, his breathing faster, and his cock harder than he would have ever thought possible.

By the time Crowley made it to their bedroom Aziraphale’s pants had been lost in the hall.

“Angel, Love, look at me,” Crowley’s voice was low enough to be considered a growl. Yet it held a gentleness that precious few ever heard.

He waited patiently, supporting Aziraphale in his arms as the angel tried (and failed) to settle his breathing. When the two could look at each other for more than a second without the angel looking away Crowley continued.

“Are you still alright with this?” His voice was soft and he placed a gentle kiss to the top of Aziraphal’s sweaty forehead. “We can stop if you get too uncomfortable. Just say the word.”

“Crowley,” the voice was barely audible between pants. “Right now, all I need is you.”

The demon kissed his angle in a vain attempt to hide his wide smile. That was much more than he had expected from this experiment. He could only hope that this went well for both of them and there would be more times like this to come. Crowley gently placed Aziraphale on the bed as though the angel was the only thing in the world that mattered. Because he was.

Aziraphale meant everything to Crowley. Now that they were able to be together he was determined to show his angel that in every way he could. Slowly, Crowley pulled of the layers of clothing Aziraphale insisted on wearing because ‘it’s important to set standards.’ Well, maybe Crowley would have to start setting different standards. Though, he could have easily rid them of clothes with a wave of his hand, this was much more fun. Watching as his angel squirmed with the slow removal of each article.

When he finally got to the buttoned shirt he smiled. He was almost there. Almost to getting to see his angel laid before him. As he undid each button, starting at the top and working his way down he placed the gentlest of kisses. With each one the body beneath him became more unwound.

Aziraphale pulled on his hair once followed by a quick apology that was then stolen by a gasp. When he was finally able to remove the shirt the sight before him took his breath away. Aziraphale laid there, eyes hazy hands reaching out to touch the demon even as Crowley backed away. He was pale, with a bit of pudge around the stomach. His breath was hitching and there was a cock standing to full attention, with a bead of precum glistening at the tip.

Crowley deftly licked up the salty pearl, earning a strained whine from the angel. A noise he’d never considered the other would make. Which only served to spur him on. If Aziraphale could make a noise like that, what other sounds could Crowley drag out of him? He slowly backed away from the bed. He must have been out of Aziraphale’s range of vision because the angel made a sad noise.

“Crowly?” Aziraphale knew he sounded pathetic. He knew there were a thousand fears conveyed in that one word. Surely, Crowley wouldn’t leave him here. If not why had the demon walked away? Was it something about the way he looked? He knew he may not have been the most muscular or thin, but that hadn’t seemed to bother Crowley before. Had he done something wrong? He was entirely new to this. He'd had his doubts at the beginning even when he brought up the idea earlier in the day.

The demon nearly winced at the sound of his name. His angel sounded so scared, needy, but more than that _hurt._

“I’m here, Angel. I’m here.”

When the demon drifted back into Aziraphale’s vision he was completely naked. The angel wasn’t sure where to look. It felt awkward and weird to look at someone who was naked, but at the same time. This was Crowley. He would probably take offense if Aziraphale didn’t at least look. Right? Even if it wasn’t true Aziraphale was going to use it as an excuse to make himself feel better about staring.

“Like what you see?” Crowley asked as a firm hand wrapped around Aziraphale’s aching cock.

If the demon’s words hadn’t gotten a reaction out of the angel the motion sure did. It was a startled squeak of pleasure. Not the most dignified sound he had ever made, but he was about to have sex with a demon. He wasn’t sure if there was a dignified way to have sex, let alone with Crowley.

The demon in question was now positioning himself so his head was once again inches away from Aziraphale’s cock. This time, knowing what to expect the angel made far fewer noises of surprise. It wasn’t long, however, before the room was filled with the sounds of pleasure coming from Aziraphale’s mouth.

Crowley used one hand to hold himself up while the other held the angel’s hips against the mattress. A hand once again pulled on his hair, tangling itself there, pushing his head down. A thought flashed in the back of his mind, but he’d have time to explore that later. Right now, he was a little busy.

Aziraphale had one hand tangled in Crowley’s hair, trying to keep his member as deep in Crowley’s mouth as he could. His other hand was gripping a handful of sheet beside him as the demon’s name tumbled from his lips like a chant. He felt it in the pit of his stomach first. An unfamiliar warming sensation. Then as it grew he felt like he might explode, but try as he might he couldn’t seem to convey those thoughts to his partner. All he could manage were a few small whimpers and words that turned to choked off moans.

“C-rowley I-” he never managed to get any further. His vision narrowed before it simply became a burst of bright light. For a split second he thought he might be being forced up to heaven before reality hit him. He felt limp. Everything about the world around him was sluggish, including his thoughts. He wasn’t pleased about that until he focused on Crowley.

The demon’s red hair was completely flat against his head. None of the fancy styling could be seen. He was all muscle. He was shaky as he raised himself enough to wipe at his mouth.

“How are you feeling?” Crowley asked, crawling up to lay beside his angel.

Aziraphale cracked a wide, dopey smile that looked nearly out of place. “Good.”

“Just good?” Crowley teased, pushing a lock of hair from Aziraphale’s forehead. “No flowery sentences? That’s some good.”

The angel had no response. He was sure he would have been able to think of one if his mind were working, but as it was he had nothing. As his senses started to return to him he realized Crowley was still hard. The demon had rolled onto his back and his hand was moving quickly over his shaft.

“Can I try it?” Aziraphale hated how small his voice sounded. How uncertain he felt in this situation, but it wasn’t fair for Crowley to put in all the work. 

Crowley stuttered in his ministrations before removing his hand completely. “Would you know what to do?”

“Uh-ah-well, no,” the angel managed to stutter out. “But I want to.”

Crowley took one of Aziraphale’s hands in his own, guiding the angel through the motions. It wasn’t difficult for the angel to find a rhythm that had Crowley bucking into his hand. Aziraphale was by no means great, but he made up for it in enthusiasm. Plus, a hand that wasn’t his own was a win in Crowley’s book almost any day. Especially, if that hand belonged to one very special angel.

Aziraphale enjoyed the way Crowley looked, nails digging into the sheets and back arched. The demon’s hair was splayed over the pillow case, red a stark contrast to the white. It was a sight he was certain he could get used to. And one he hoped to see again. As Crowley’s thrusts became more frantic the demon took a fist full of the angel’s hair, pulling Aziraphale into a searing kiss.

As soon as their lips met Crowley moaned. With one hand in Aziraphale’s hair and the other guiding the hand around his cock the demon gave one last thrust before he came over the both of them. Aziraphale dropped his head beside Crowley’s on the pillow and closed his eyes with a content sigh.

With a wave of Crowley’s hand the mess vanished from their lives, if it ended up in someone else’s home it was no longer his problem. All he cared about was pulling the angel closer to him and curling up around him.

“You’re my angel,” Crowley mumbled, nestling into Aziraphale’s hair.

The angel gave a sleepy hum. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
